


Candlewet- My Lady Angel

by Sa_forever



Series: Writetober 2019 [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (attempted), Alien Planet, F/M, Flufftober 2019, No Beta, Not all is as it seems, Space Vampires, We Die Like Men, Whumptober 2019, no really, writetober 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_forever/pseuds/Sa_forever
Summary: “Planet of Candlewet, home to the finest goldsmiths several galaxies over. Can be slightly dangerous, but so long as you don't wander off, Rose Tyler, and I mean it, it'll be perfectly safe.” He emphasizes with a pointed finger at her.





	Candlewet- My Lady Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Writing at a blind run tonight to catch up/  
Chapter title is a psychology term with a quick and dirty definition that what we remember is sometimes just made up and not actually what happened.

“Planet of Candlewet, home to the finest goldsmiths several galaxies over. Can be slightly dangerous, but so long as you _don't wander off_, Rose Tyler, and I _mean_ it, it'll be perfectly safe.” He emphasizes with a pointed finger at her.

“Alright then, no need to shout. Where do we start first?” She shoots him a teasing smile.

.-.

“Angel” murmured reverently, followed by a deep nod.

She wasn't sure but after the fourth followed swiftly by the fifth person, she was sure they were meaning her. They weren't saying it to the Doctor, they only looked at her. Nodded to her.

She leaned a bit closer to the Doctor.

“I think” he sounds a bit puzzled, “they mean something sort of like 'milady' by calling you Angel. If I remember correctly their patron saint is blonde. Anyone born with that hair color, which is rare enough here, they consider blessed. Still.” He clasps her hand tighter to his, keepng her closer.

.-.

The Doctor is going through a box of junk he claims could hold the Life, the Universe, and everything in it. He goes to mutter about Douglas Adams- good man, bit weird. Then further muttering about whales and probability. She's looking through the jewels at the next stall, barely five feet away, when a soft masculine voice gets her attention.

“Ma'am... my lady.”

She looks around and there's the owner of the voice. A tall, lightly muscular fellow with black stringy hair. (Well, they all seem to have stringy hair on this planet.) He's kitted out in some sort of leather and metal get up possibly aiming to be a sort of protective suit. If someone had no clue where to sew metal plates on to protect joints, and was really bad at sewing in general.

“Milady Angel. Do you have a moment to spare?” He asks, then continues on in a whisper, “It is of utmost importance.”

She's getting some creep vibes pretty heavy off this alien, but then... well he's an alien.

“Well. Just waiting for big ears over there to finish going through his box of junk.” It's a testament to how absorbed he is in the box of alien gadgets that he doesn't make a token “OI!” to the remark.

“Milady. I really must speak with you on a grave matter of importance. Might we find a spot to talk that is not quite so out in the open? They have people listening everywhere.”

“Yeah, “ she about laughs, “not going anywhere with you mate. You'll just have to say it right here.”  
“Please!” He grabs her arm quite tightly, startling her. “It's a matter of the fate of your soul! I really must speak with you!”

Her heart is racing as adrenaline floods through her. She's got about a million alarm bells ringing in her head.

“Look,” she tries again, “I think you have me mixed up with someone else, yeah? I just got here today.” She tries to yank her arm free but he holds tight. The Doctor really needs to start paying attention sometime soon, like immediately.

There was on particular nutter on the estate for half a year. Believed the world was ending or the government was putting poison in the water to mind control everyone, he did. It was assumed he was basically harmless, if annoying and pitiable. Until a girl her age—Clara—went missing. She'd got in a fight with him. A week later they found her tied up in his apartment. So Rose did not want to agitate this particular crazy person right now. She'd yell for the Doctor but there was no telling if that'd set him off.

“You don't understand!” He yanked her arm, waving his other arm around, continuing his diatribe in whispers, “They're conspiring against us!” The high pitched panic in his voice must've finally gotten the Doctor's attention, because then-

“The lady said no.” thundered the Doctor. Creep in leather and metal looked like he was about to protest, but the Doctor pinched something on his arm to release Rose, and whirled her around behind his back. Okay, yeah, that _was_ impressive.

“Now back off.”

Suffice to say she wasn't getting further than two feet from the Doctor for the rest of their trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts for this fic: (not all may have made it in.)  
Candles/Wet/Roadtrip  
Warrior/Mental Health/ Angel  
Human shield/Gunpoint/Dragged Away  
Vampire/Afterlife/Scorched


End file.
